clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest for the Golden Puffle
The Quest for the Golden Puffle is a play about two explorers named Alaska and Yukon who are looking for a golden puffle. They meet a hungry mummy named Boris and a pharaoh named King Ra-Ra. In the end, the golden puffle is really a chocolate puffle in a golden wrapper. This play is also very popular, since it won everything in the penguin play awards except for best costume every time so far. Quest for the Golden Puffle is most likely based on the Indiana Jones series. Main Characters *Alaska (Explorer) *Yukon (Explorer) *Boris (Mummy/director) *King Ra-Ra (Pharaoh) Script *'Yukon': We have to be careful in this pyramid, Alaska! *'Alaska': Can't find rare gems without a little danger... *'Alaska': Hey look, a switch! Wonder what it does... *'Yukon': Oh no! Run! It's a snowball trap! *'Alaska': What's an adventure without a few traps? *'Yukon': That was close! Told you we should be careful! *'Alaska': Careful is my middle name. *'Yukon': Look! The Golden gem! Let's get it! *'Alaska': I've been waiting a long, long time for this... :(Door opens and Boris appears) *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Halt! Who dares to enter the great pyramid! *'Alaska': Quick, Yukon! Grab the Golden gem! *'Yukon': Got it! Let's get out of here! *'Boris': TUMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Don't let them take it, Boris! *'Alaska': We've gotta get out of here... fast! *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Alaska': You can say that again. *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Boris': TUMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': You can't escape the great pyramid! *'King Ra-Ra:'Now give us the Golden gem! *'Alaska': I don't give up my quests that easy, Ra-Ra! *'Boris': TUMMMMMY! *'Yukon': Wait! I think I know how to stop all of this! :(Yukon gives Boris the Golden gem ) *'Boris': TUM MEEEEE! *'Alaska': What are you doing Yukon?! That's my treasure! :(Boris unwraps the Golden gem ) *'Yukon': It's a gem-shaped chocolate in gold wrapper! *'King Ra-Ra': That's right! And Boris was really hungry! *'Boris': YUMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': That's why we had to get it back! *'Alaska': Sigh. Guess it's not the rare I thought. *'King Ra-Ra': Oh, but it is rare! *'King Ra-Ra':It is made of the island's rarest dark chocolate! *'Yukon': These weren't the gem we were looking for. *'Alaska': Do not fear, Yukon! New adventures await! *'King Ra-Ra': Hmmm...where did I put that snowball of mine? *'Alaska': Onwards to victory and the rarest puffles! *'Boris': THAT'S A WRAP! THE END *'Boris': Places everyone! *'Boris': Take it again from the top! *'Boris': Excellent work, team. Keep it up! *'Boris': That's a wrap! *'Boris': Take a bow everyone! Other appearances *There is a Card-Jitsu card for Quest for the Golden Puffle. *This play is mentioned in My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. Items in Costume Trunk *Alaska's Explorer Hat- 300 coins *Sienna Explorer Outfit- 600 coins *Lasso- 150 coins *Safari Hat- 150 coins *Supply Bag- 700 coins *Beige Explorer Outfit- 500 coins *Mummy Costume- 600 coins *Pharaoh Headdress- 600 coins *Gold Bracelets- 200 coins *Pharaoh Costume- 800 coins *Director's Hat- 250 coins *Adventure Background- 60 coins Trivia *The line "These weren't the puffles we were looking for," (said by Yukon in The Quest for the Golden Puffle) is a spoof of the line in George Lucas' Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope in which Obi-Wan says "These are not the droids you are looking for." *In the mission called Waddle Squad, a fake golden puffle was used to trap Herbert in the Night Club. This may be a reference to Quest for the Golden Puffle. *There are two servers named Alaska and Yukon. *In the Quest for The Golden Puffle movie in Penguin Play Awards, Alaska is seen holding a sack of sand and quickly swapping it for the Golden Puffle. The screen then starts shaking and a boulder starts rolling after Alaska and Yukon. This is a direct reference to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of The Lost Ark. *During Quest for The Golden Puffle, when you stand on the big yellow switch near the golden puffle, a boulder will come. This is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of The Lost Ark. *This play might be very popular during the Penguin Play Awards because young players might think that if they vote on this play, Club Penguin would make a Golden Puffle for players to adopt. *The name Alaska comes from the state of Alaska, which is part of the United States. The name Yukon comes from the Yukon Territory in the Canadian Province. SWF *Stage Penguin Play Awards Video thumb|300px|left|The Quest for the Golden Puffle tralier from the Penguin Play Awards 2009 and 2010. Category:Current Events Category:Stage